Never Let You Go
by MeBeAwesome1000
Summary: A bunch of really cute Auslly Oneshots! I hope you like it.
1. Never let you go

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally! Please enjoy!**

Austin was sitting in the practice room watching TV, when his girlfriend, Ally, put herself in front of the TV. "Hey, beauty!" Austin says. "Hey beast!" Ally says, sitting on Austins lap giggling. Austin and Ally are both 20 and they have been dating since they were 17. That means they have been dating for 3 years. You can say that they are good for each other, but that would be an understatement. Everybody knows they were born to be together. "Hey! Im not a beast!" He protests putting his hands on her hips. "I know you arent! Your too gorgeous to be a beast, Babe!" She says putting her hands on his chest and giving him a sweet peck on the lips. "Right back at ya, good lookin!" Austin says flirtatiously wiggling his eyebrows. Ally giggles and gives him another peck on the lips before she stands up. "Hey! Now Im cold! I need a hot Ally in my arms to survive!" Austin says dramatically. "Well than you should stand up cause I got to work!" Ally says kissing him passionately, he takes this as an opportunity to pull her back on his lap. "Now thats better!" Austin says holding Allys hands to his chest. "Austin! I need to get to work!" Ally protests not really doing anything to get off his lap. "But Ally! Im more important than a bunch of clients looking to buy instruments that they are probably never going to use!" Austin says hugging Ally. She puts her head on his chest and rubs the back of his hand with her thumb. "I know you are but I still need the money, Austy!" "Ill give you all the money you need, all the love you want, and all the care I can give, and the only thing you need to do is sit right here and love me." Austin says passionately. "I know you will Austin! But I promised my dad! And the only thing you need to give me for me to love you, is your love!" Ally says kissing him. "Please! Ally! I dont want you to leave me!" Austin says pouting. "Im not leaving you Austin, your always in my heart and on my mind! Im just going downstairs so that I can earn my money instead of getting it from my performing boyfriend!" Ally says, looking at Austin straight in the eyes. Never leaving his lap. "I wouldnt be performing if you wouldnt write my songs! And as I said before, Ill give you all the money you need, the only thing you need to do is love me!" He says sweetly. "Austin!" Ally says giggling making Austin smile lovingly. "Your beautiful Ally!" Austin says putting his hand on her cheek. Ally blushes and kisses him passionately. They kiss for a few seconds when they decide they need air. "Okay, Austin I stayed here long enough, now I really need to get to work!" Ally says trying to stand up but Austin keeps her in place. "How about I take you downstairs and I keep you in my arms, while you work!" Austin says kissing Allys neck. Ally moans and says, "Austin I cant work while Im in your arms!" Austin keeps on kissing her neck and says, "Yes you can! You can sell people their instruments while I hug you and caress you and kiss you from behind! I can kiss your neck just how Im doing right now, I can give you a special massage that I have reserved specialy for you, I can hug you and put my hands on your waists, like the awesome boyfriend I am!" Ally moans and says, "Well, that sounds amazing but that would just distract me! Your too special to ignore, dear!" She pulls Austins face back up and kisses him gently. "Well thats the only way Im letting you get out of this room and go to work!" Austin says kissing her forehead, then her right cheek, then her left one, then her chin, and then her lips again. "Fine! I give!" Ally says giggling. Austin smiles and picks her up bridal style and takes her downstairs and behind the counter. Ally starts to walk towards the door but Austin grabs her hand saying, "No, no, no. Where do you think your going, missy?" "I have to open the store Austin! How do you think the customers come in?" Ally says giggling. "Well you dont have to worry about that because you are not moving from behind this counter until your shift ends, and then I will take you back to the practice room. I will open the store for you and you will stay right there and be your usual gorgeous self." Austin says giving Ally a quick peck on the lips. "Wait, didnt you say you werent going to let me come down here unless I was in your arms the whole time?" Ally says cutely. "Yeah, so how are we going to do this?" Austin asks putting his hands on her waist. "Well you could always give me a piggy-back-ride!" Ally says batting her eyelashes. "That is true! C,mon! Hop on!" Austin says leaning down so that Ally could get on his back. He carried her to the door and opened it carefully making sure she didnt fall off. Then a few people came in staring at Austin and Allys cuteness. Austin carries Ally back to the counter and she gets off, then he puts his hands on her waist and started kissing her neck. Ally had a few customers come up to her to buy an instrument. They all seemed pretty moved by how much Austin loved his girlfriend. Ally barely paid attention to anyone who came up to her because she had the hottest and sweetest boyfriend in the universe behind her, kissing her and caressing her gently. Once there were no more people left and it was time to close the store Austin picked Ally up again, closed the store and took her back up to the practice room where he sat her on his lap again. "So how was work?" Austins says with a smile. "You should know you were there the whole time!" Ally says rubbing Austins arms lovingly. "Well, yeah but I wasnt paying attention, the only thing I could see or hear was you Ally, you know the impact you have on me!" Austin says kissing her passionately. The kiss turned into a full on, opened mouth make out session within seconds. They pull away after about five minutes, breathing heavily. "You do know, you are the sweetest and kindest and awesomest boyfriend in the world, right?" Ally says trailing kisses down Austins neck. "Yep! But you are the sweetes and kindest and awesomest girlfriend ever!" Austin says pulling Allys face back up to stare into her eyes. "Why thank you, kind sir!" Ally says in a fake british accent. "My pleasure, fair maiden!" Austin says in a really bad british accent, but either way, Ally found it adorable and giggled. "You know its really hard not to kiss you when your acting so cute, Als!" Austin says pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well no one is stopping you!" Ally says giggling. "Well I need some self control, if not I might just come up to you and kiss you at any given moment, at any given time." Austin says. "Once again, no one is stopping you, Austin!" Ally says staring into Austins eyes. Austing cups her face in between his hands and gives her a kiss. "Hey you know, I never noticed your eyes have flecks of gold in them!" Ally says smiling. "Well Ive always had them, and you know I never noticed how your lips look like strawberrys after I kiss you!" "Yeah well that always happens!" Ally says yawning and putting her head on Austins chest "Austy?" Ally asks. "Yeah, Als?" "Im sleepy." Ally responds like a five year old telling her daddy that she wants to go to sleep. "Ok, Als. I love you." Austin says caressing Allys hair. "I love you too Austin, so much!" Ally says and gives him a kiss on the cheek before she lies down with her head on his lap. He bends down and kisses her forehead. He watches Ally peacefully sleep for a minute, before he falls asleep also. His arm wrapped around her waist and her hand on his hand.

**AN: So... Did you like it? I always feel like there arent enough cute stories for Austin and Ally as a couple. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. You turn my software into hardware!

Ally was sitting on her bed crossed legged doing her homework when she hears something outside her doors, on her balcony. She stands up and opens the door to see what it was. She was greeted by a huge hug and a kiss on the lips from her amazing boyfriend. "Als! God, I missed you so much! I didnt know if I could survive another second without you." Austin said squeezing her. Ally laughed and said, "You do know we saw each ther two hours ago, right?" She sits on the chair in her balcony. "Yeah, but two seconds without you is torture!" Austin says picking Ally up and sitting down sitting her on his lap. "Now I really want you to tell me why you love me, and also how much you love me! It always makes me feel better!" Austin says with a smile. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to you? Why do I have to make you feel better?" Ally says worriedly, making Austin smile lovingly. "Nothings wrong, love! I just missed you and I really like it when you tell me how much you love me! It makes me feel special!" Austin says putting his hands on her hips. Ally moves her hair from her face and pushes it to a side. She puts her arms around his neck, presses her forehead against his and whispers, "Your always special, but since you insist. I love you so, so much because, your sweet..." _Kiss _"...loving..." _Kiss _"...talented..." _Kiss_ "...hot..." _Kiss _"...a great kisser..." _Kiss _"...you have a heart of gold..." _Kiss _"...and God knows, your impposible to resist." She kisses him one more time before standing up. "But right now Im getting cold and I need to finish my homework." She says walking towards her door, but Austin grabs her hand and twirls her around making her stop right in front of him with her hand on his chest. "i dont want to leave, Als!" Austin says rubbing her waist and pressing his forehead on hers. "Who said anything about you leaving? I just want to go inside." Ally says pulling him in her bedroom. They sit down on Allys bed. Ally sitting in between his legs, their legs stretched out, Austin arms warpped around Ally holding her hands, and Allys head on Austins shoulder. Ally starts playing with Austins hands. "Austie?" Ally asks shyly. "Yeah Als?" Austin asks kissing Allys cheek. "Am I special? Or am I the same as any other girl youve gone out with?" Ally says looking at their hands. "Why would you ask that Als?" Austin says pputting his hand on her cheek making her look at him. "I dont know, its just that one of your ex girlfriends just came up to me and said some really mean things, and then she said that you are only going out with me because you felt bad about me." Ally says looking sad."Oh, Ally-cat! Dont listen to her. Shes just jealous. I love you with all my heart, those girls are nothing compared to you. And guess what. Ive never, during the whole time we were dating, did I ever tell any of the other girls that I love them And its impossible to count how many times Ive said that to you." Austin says making Ally smile and turn around, putting her hands on Austins shoulders and kissing him. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" Ally says kissing him again. "Hey, you wanna hear a pickup line I heard today on the radio?" Austin asks putting his hands on her hips. Ally gets on her knees and nods. "You turn my software into hardware." Austin says smiling. He moves his hands to her butt and squeezes it lightly. "That was so gross!" Ally said laughing. Austin flipped them over so that Ally was lying on her back and Austin was on top of her. Ally still laughing says, "your crazy!" she smiles and kisses him sweetly. Austin laughs and says, "you are awesome!" he smiles and lays down next to her pulling her close, and wrapping his arm around her. She puts her head on his chest and grabs his hand playing with it. "I know!" Ally says smiling up at him. He laughs and puts his head down smiling at the ceiling. "your turning 21 in a couple of days!" Ally says smiling. Austin smiles and says, "And your turning 20 in a month." Ally groans. "I'm getting old!" she says and Austin laughs, "are you calling me old?" he says playfully. "Yeah, but age looks good on you!" she says smiling. "age looks good on you too Als! You just don't see it cause your so stubborn!" he moves her off him and gets on his knees on top of her, putting his knees next to her waist and his hands next to her head. Ally puts her hand on his cheek and says, "I love you so much." he kisses her passionately and says, "I love me too!" Ally pretends to be offended and swats him on the chest. Austin laughs and kisses her again. "Als?" Austin whispers next to her ear. "yeah, Aus?" she says. "I'm hungry!" he whispers. Ally laughs and says, "ok c'mon." he pushes him off her and stands up. He stands up too and grabs her hand leading them out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Ally goes to the some sodas then she goes to the pantry to get some chips. She gives a soda to Austin than she walks to the sofa and sits down opening her soda and putting her feet on the table. She turns on the tv and looks back to see where he was. "what are you waiting for? C'mon sit down!" Ally says patting the seat next to her. Austin walks up to her, puts his soda on the table, grabs her soda, also putting it on the table, he grabs her legs and puts them on the sofa then he puts himself on top of her leaving a very confused Ally under him. "you look so sexy in those really short shorts, Als!" Ally laughs and says, "you just noticed that?" Austin smiles and says, "no, but I never see you walk in them, and, wow, your butt looks amazing!" Ally laughs and says, "Once again, you just noticed that?" Ally says confidently. Austin laughs and kisses her again. "ok now Romeo! I think you should just eat your food, before you get a problem!" Ally says pushing him away and sitting up. Austin laughs and says, "Good idea!" He sits up letting her put her feet on the table again, he does the same. "Ally?" Austin asks all of a sudden. "Yeah Austin?" Ally asks. "What would you say if I proposed to you right now?" Austin asks looking at her. Ally was shocked by the question but knew exactly what to say the second he asked it. "I would say obviously dumbo! But dont ask that unless you really are going to propose!" Ally says swatting him on the chest. "Who said I wasnt?" Austin asked getting on one knee in front of Ally. "Im sorry I dont have a ring, I just didnt expect I would ask this right now. But Ally, I love you so much! And the only thing I want is to live my life with you! Will you marry me?" Ally started crying and got up and hugged him tightly. She kissed him, hard, and said, "Of course I would! Theres nothing else in this world I would rather do!" Ally says. Austin picked her up and kissed her as if it were the last time, but he knew there were going to be plenty more. "I love you so much Austin!" Ally says completely serious. "I love you too Als!" Austin says kissing her and taking her upstairs.


	3. Only two more months!

Austin was in the hotel room his manager had provided for him while they were in Baltimore. Austin was on his huge tour all around the country. But the tours werent really his favorite part about being a superstar, actually it was his least favorite part because he couldnt have the one person he loved the most with him. Austin was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands trying not to think of his girlfriend, Ally. But, obviously, he couldnt. He was too in love with Ally to not think about her. He felt really lonely without her around. So he grabbed his phone and called her, something that he did and didnt want to do, he did want to call her because he really wanted to hear her voice but he didnt cause he didnt want to feel homesick afterwards.

At the second ring Ally answered her phone. "Austin?" Ally asked in a soft and broken tone, it made him want to hug her and tell her that he would be coming home soon, but the truth was that he wasnt.

He lied down on his bed and said, "I miss you so much Als!" He felt like crying, its so hard not being with her, he misses how she would kiss him every hour, how they would make out when they were alone, how every saturday night they would put on a movie in the practice room, but were so busy making out that they didnt even know what they were watching.

"Oh, Austy! I miss you too, babe! But we have to be strong, ok? Only five more cities and youll have me in your arms again!" She said sounding like she was holding back tears.

As he heard her talk in that pained voice he couldnt help but burst into tears. "Als, I cant wait five more cities, I cant wait two months! I need to see you now! I cant live without you, babe! And the only thing I want right now, is to cuddle with my little lovely love! I cant stand being here without you, Als!"

He could hear her burst into tears too, but, trying to sound like she wasnt crying, she said, "Austin this is your dream! I cant get in the way of that, ok? You are so talented and special, and you can brighten everybodies day by just smiling at them. You have to go out there and show them all that youve got, ok? You can survive two months without me as long as you are following your dreams!" Ally says her voice cracking.

At that moment he just couldnt understand how she was so oblivious! His dreams werent to go around the world singing and dancing alone, his dream was to go around the world singing and dancing with Ally by his side! His dream was to be with her for the rest of his life, he would give up his dream of being a huge celebrity for her.

"No, Als this isnt my dream! My dream is to wake up every day and find you sleeping next to me, with your arms around me and my arms around you! My dream is to propose to you and have you say yes the moment I do! My dream is to see you walk down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress. My dream is to hear you say, I do, confidently, knowing that I will always protect you no matter what! My dream is to someday come home from work and you recieving me with the amazing news that your pregnant and that we would be starting a family together! My dream is to see you in a hospital bed holding our baby child in your arms as I bent down and kissed my family on the forehead. My dream is to see our child grow up! My dream is to know that no matter what we will always be there for each other and that we will always love each other! This is mot my dream! My dream isnt to be so far away from you and not seeing you for seven months! This isnt what I want Als!" While Austin was saying his speach he could her Ally sobbing on the other end of the line and he just wanted to scream! Why did he ever agree to this!

"Oh, Austin! Thats my dream too! But you cant just leave now! Five months ago this you were so happy to be going on tour! Five months ago this was the most important thing to you! You cant just leave everyone hanging! You know this is much more important than me, Austin!" Ally says trying to calm down.

"No, Ally! How can you say that?! No matter what, you will always be more important than anything or anyone else! And I was an idiot to think that this was what I wanted! I was an idiot to thinK that I would be happy doing this, because Im not, Ally! Im not happy!" He yelled. He wanted to hit something now! How can she not know that theres nothing he wouldnt do to be with her.

"Shh... Austin clam down! Its alright dont worry! Were going to see each other soon, ok? Two months is nothing compared to seven, ok? If you can survive five months you can definitely survive two more! Now, Ive gotta go, my dads crying again!" Ally says. Allys dad was crying a lot lately cause her mom left them a year ago! Austin doesnt know how someone can be so cruel as to leaving someone as sweet as Ally.

"No! Dont leave me Ally! Im not going to be able to sleep!" Austin sobs lying down again.

"Ok, Austin I have an idea. Lie down and put the phone on speaker next to you. Now close your eyes and just listen." Ally says in a sweet tone.

Then she starts singing a sweet song that he didnt know. Almost inmediately he fell asleep, dreaming of the love of his life.

THE END!


	4. The monster that once was your father

Ally was at sonic boom sitting in one of the seats in the corner of the store, organizing some CDs for her dad, when Austin Moon, her boyfriend, came in and put his head on her shoulder. He sighed, he sounded like he was having a bad day.

"Whats up, Austy? Is something wrong?" Ally asked concern evident on her features as she looked at her exhausted boyfriend.

"Nothings wrong, Im just having a really long day, thats all." He said looking at one of the CDs Ally was putting away. But Ally, not convinced, took the CD out of his hand and made him face her.

"Why are you having a long day? You know you can tell me anything." Ally said putting her hand on his cheek gently. Austin sighed again and put his hand on the hand that Ally had put on his cheek.

"Dads drunk again." Austin says not meeting her gaze. You see, ever since Austins mom left them, his dad would get drunk every day, but there were times where he sounded and looked like he was going to stop, those were the best moments for Austin, always believing that his father would come to his senses and stop drinking. But then he would get another bottle of vodka and drink it all down in a couple of seconds. But that wasnt what hurt Austin, sure it hurt him to see his father just ruin himself like that, but what hurt Austin the most was that he wouldnt even recognize his own son. He would hit and hurt Austin, saying that his mother left because of him. Austin was hurt, and everyday he had a different bruise on his body to prove it.

"Oh, sweetie! Im sorry! Did he hurt you again?" Ally asks caressing Austins cheek gently and lovingly.

Austin nods sadly and says, "Yeah, he punched me a couple of times." Austin says grabbing Allys other hand and gently playing with her fingers.

"Where?" Ally asked gently, but it was obvious she was pissed off. It hurt Ally to see Austin in pain.

"In the stomach." Austin says still playing with Allys hand.

Ally stood up and pulled Austin outside. She closed the store and took Austin to her house, where she took him to the bathroom and made him take off his shirt while she went to get some ice. When Ally goes into the bathroom again he finds Austin sitting on the counter looking down. Ally walks up to him and looks at his body. It wasnt like she had never seen him without a shirt, though he never ceases to surprise her with his well toned body. But right now she isnt looking at his body because he is incredibly good looking, no, today she is looking at her boyfriends body, because he was hurt. His horrible father had hurt him and had left bruises all over his wonderful body, and it brought tears to her eyes. How could someone be so cruel as to do something like this to a person as sweet and loving as Austin. He doesnt deserve it.

Ally gently put her hand on his cheek again, and stood on her toes giving him a sweet kiss, trying to drain the pain his father had caused him.

"I dont like you being around him, Austy! I dont like seeing you hurt. You dont deserve this." Ally says, crying.

Austin hugs her close to him letting a few tears roll down his cheeks too. But Ally pulls away, and wipes the tears from both there faces, obviously trying to be strong for Austin. She didnt want this getting to the both of them. She wanted Austin to be strong. Isnt it enough that he lost his mother. Ally started to kiss all of his bruises, then putting ice on them. She didnt want to meet Austins gaze, because she was sure that if she did she would break down.

"Als, I know your hurt by this too, almost more than I am. But I dont want you to pretend this isnt affecting you, for me, I dont want you to keep your feelings under lock. Its ok to feel bad about this. All I want is for you to tell me that no matter what you will be there for me." Austin says caressing Allys cheek as she keeps on tending to his bruises.

Thats when Ally snapped. Her silent crying turned into a full-on sob fest.

"Of course I will always be there for you no matter what. Im trying to be strong for you. I know it hurts you to see me hurt. I dont want my hurt added to the list of things that are hurting you right now. I hate seeing you hurt. I cant believe your own father is doing this to you, and I dont understand how your mother can just leave you like this. It just makes me want to go to your parents and whack them in the head trying to get the common sense flowing, cause they obviously cant do it themselves. You are the nicest, sweetest, most loving guy ever, and you dont deserve this. You dont deserve your mom walking out on you, you dont deserve to see your dad get drunk and then start hitting you, telling you that its your fault your God foresaken mother left you, and you dont deserve to see me hurt by this. I dont want you to have to go through that, and if I could I would forbid you from ever seeing the monster that once was an amazing father to you, but I cant do that, because no matter what he will always be your father, and you will always have his blood flowing through your veins. I cant stop you from seeing the only family you have left even if he is a wicked old hag. And I hope Im not offending you by saying these things about your parents but I would say these things about anybody who causes you pain. Your pain is my pain." Ally says putting her head on his chest gently not wanting to hurt him.

"Shh... Ally its alright! It really touches me that you feel this way but I dont want you worrying about me, ok? And I sure as hell dont want you around my father, do you understand? Please dont come to my house while he is home, I dont want him to hurt you. And I dont like seeing him either, it doesnt offend me to hear you say those things about my parents because they are one hundred percent true. And I hate them. But as you said, no matter what, they will always be my parents and I will always have their blood flowing through my veins. If I could get away from my father I would, but I cant." Austin says wrapping his arms around Allys petite figure and kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe you can, I mean we do have an extra room, and Im sure my dad would be more than happy to have you here, your like a son to him. Of course if you dont want to you dont have to, Im not forcing you into anything, I just dont want your father to hurt you again. Your always welcome here." Ally says looking at Austin hopefully.

"I dont know, Ally. I dont want to bother you guys, Im not the neatest person on Earth." Austin says looking down.

"I already know that Austin but I would do anything to keep you out of harms way. Please, at least think about it." Ally says caressing his cheek and when Austin nods she pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Ally knows that she would do anything for this amazing boy. She knows that Austin deserves the world, even if sometimes he lets his ego get the best of him. She knows that he would give her the world, not realising that the only thing Ally wants and needs is for him to be with her no matter what. At that moment she knew, they were perfect for each other and nothing or nobody can get in the way of their love.


	5. The Proposal

Today was a special day. Today was the day Austin has been planning for months. Today was the day he was going to propose to Ally Dawson, the love of his life. He hadnt planned much, he has just been gathering the courage to propose for almost a whole year. But today was the day, Austin was not going to let another day slip out of his hands. Today he was going to get on one knee in front of his little lovely love and he will ask her the question he knew he was eventually going to ask since he was sixteen. He was nervous, which was weird, cause Austin Moon never got nervous. But today would determine the rest of his life. He shouldnt be nervous, he really doubted she would say no, especially since shes been hinting that she wanted to get married for months. "If I got married," this, "If I got married," that, and she would always look at him when she did, practically begging him to propose. But the possibility of him being wrong and of her not wanting to get married was still there. He was walking around the store saying to himself, "I can do this. I can do this." Though, he was actually trying to convince himself that he wasnt going to make a fool out of himself.

Ally was in the store writing in her book when she saw Austin walk by one, two, three times, talking to himself. She was curious. He didnt even notice that she could see him walking around talking to himself, weird. "Dad, Im taking my break!" Ally yelled at her father who was in his office. Then she went out the door in search of her lovely boyfriend. When she finally found him, he was no longer walking around. He was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands muttering things Ally couldnt quite hear. "Hey Austy! Is something wrong?" Ally asked patting his back making him dart up.

"Oh, Ally! You scared me!" Austin says, putting a hand over his heart.

"Oh, Im sorry! I just saw you walking around, talking to yourself, and I thought maybe something had happened. I got kinda scared, so I came to look for you." Ally said looking up at Austin innocently.

It was impossible not to get chills when she looked at you like that. He found it so adorable that all of a sudden he wasnt so nervous.

"Dont worry about it, babe! I would tell you if it were something important. Dont worry about it." Austin said caressing her cheek.

"Hey, Als?" Austin says sitting next to her and putting her on his lap.

"Yeah, Austy?" She says putting her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She loved doing that, and Austin didnt really understand why. And everytime Austin asked her she would say, "Because your heartbeat is precious, it tells me two things, that your alive, which means that Im alive too, cause your my life, and that your heart is beating for me when Im around you. It shows me that while Im around, you will always love me," And everytime she said that, he couldnt resist kissing her.

"How about we go on a picnic tonight, at the pond?" Austin suggests putting his forehead, gently, against hers and putting his arms around her waist.

"I would love that!" Ally says putting her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. He kept one arm around her waist and put the other one on the small of her back, pulling her closer, if possible.

He put his mouth close to her ear, kissing it. "You know you are the most adorable girl on this planet, right?" He says, then he nibbles on her ear making her giggle. Then he started to kiss her jawline and her cheeks, reaching his way up to her lips where he gave her a sweet and passionate kiss.

Ally loved Austin so much. They had been dating for almost five years, and she still couldnt believe he was with her. She didnt think she deserved him, and Austin thought he didnt deserve her. But either way they knew that they loved each other and they were perfect in one anothers eyes. She couldnt imagine spending her life with anyone else, but of course she was starting to get impatient. She really wanted him to finally propose, obviously she would say yes. But she didnt want to rush him. She knew that, when he was ready, he was going to ask her to marry her, cause they have talked about it before and he has said plenty of times that he wanted to marry her.

"You are so sweet to me!" Ally says pulling away and putting a hand over his heart again, loving the feeling of his heartbeat.

Austin smiled and put a hand to her cheek, "Thats because you deserve it, love. You deserve to be treated as a princess, and I will make sure to be your knight in shining armor."

"Dont you think your going a little overboard? Im not that pretty, and not even half as nice and loving as a princess is." Ally says frowning and looking down.

"Are you kidding. Where did you get that from?" Austin asked putting his fingers under her chin, gently lifting her face up to face him.

"Its nothing. I just dont think I should be treated as a princess as much as you should be treated as a prince." Ally says moving his hair away from his face.

"Well than you are wrong. Because you are my princess and I am your prince!" He kissed her sweetly.

"Aww!" Ally says kissing him back.

Austin started to kiss down her neck, "You know that you are the only person I have and will ever love, right?" He said against her neck. Ally giggled and nodded, making him smile. She pulled his face up, and kissed him sweetly.

"And you are the only person **I **have and will ever love." She said rubbing her thumb on his cheek, lovingly staring into his eyes and smiling.

"You are amazing!"

For the rest of the day Ally worked and Austin sat in the corner of Sonic Boom staring at his girlfriend and, hopefully, soon-to-be fiancee. The whole time he was smiling, and thinking up ways to propose. He was so excited, he wasnt nervous anymore. He was ready and he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that amazing woman, who didnt even know how amazing she really was. Every now and then she would turn her gaze toward Austin and than they would both smile really wide. By the time Ally was going to close the store, Austin had spent five hours staring at Ally.

"So, Austin, do you have the picnic ready?" Ally asks sitting on Austins lap and kissing him.

"Not quite, I was kinda hoping you could help me, Im not really good at cooking. Plus, your sandwiches are delicous, just like you." Austin said kissing her, passionately. Ally smiled and giggled against his lips, making him smile too.

"Ok, cmon. Lets go to my place." Ally says standing up and holding her hand out to Austin. Austin stood up and gladly grabbed her hand and intertwining their fingers.

When they get to Allys house, they go to the kitchen and get all the food. They both sat on the counter and made some sandwiches, talking. When they were finished, they got a picnic basket and putt all the food in it. They grabbed a blanket and went to te pond, hand in hand. Once they got there they put the blanket on the ground and started to unload the picnic basket, then they ate, while they talked, laughed, smiled and kissed. When they were done they lied down on the blanket looking up at the stars.

"I love you so much, Als!" Austin says pulling her close.

"I love you too, Austy!" Ally says snuggling into Austins side and putting her hand over his heart.

Then Austin stood up, leaving Ally frowning, because of the sudden action. Austin picked Ally up, bridal style, and ran towards the pond, while Ally screamed and laughed. He jumped into the pond with Ally still in his arms. When they got back to surface they were both laughing.

"Austin! Now our clothes are all wet!" Ally says giggling.

Austin pulls her by the waist and says, "I dont care! As long as Im with my girl Im fine." He says completely serious. She gave him a sweet and passionate kiss. He picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around her waist, still kissing. Then he started to get out of the pond while holding her. When they got back to the picnic he put her feet on the ground and said, "Stay there." She stayed put and looked at him curiously. "Now close your eyes." She closed her eyes and smiled. She could here him moving around. "Ok, now you can open your eyes." Ally opened her eyes and saw Austin on a knee with a little box in his hands. Ally screamed happily and could already feel tears in her eyes. "Hey, Als!" Austin says smiling up at her.

Ally giggles and says, "Hey Austy!" She starts to feel a couple of tears fall down her cheeks.

"Ally, I love you so much! And I really cant imagine life without you. When I think about my future the only person I see is you. If I cant have you in my life, than Id rather not live at all. And if you dont want to yet, its ok, I can wait. But right now I only want to know one thing. Ally Dawson, would you make me the happiest man in the universe, and marry me?" Austin says smiling.

Ally couldnt talk, she could feel the tears pouring out of her eyes, she just covered her mouth to keep herself from sobbing and nods her head. Austin stands up smiling and puts the engagement ring on her hand then he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

That day was one of the best days of their lives, along with the day they got married and the day they had their little baby boy. On this day Austin and Ally live a happy life, with a little boy and a baby on the way. But the best thing of all is that even after all this time, they are both madly in love.

THE END!


	6. Move in with me?

Ally was sitting on the counter in Sonic Boom when I came in. Today was Sunday so that meant that the store was closed, which was good for me because I got the chance to see the most amazing girlfriend ever, Ally Dawson.

"Hey, babe!" I say putting my arms around her waist while she puts her arms around my neck and puts her forehead against mine, I could smell the familiar strawberry scent that was her shampoo.

"I was waiting for you!" She said smiling.

I smile at seeing her smile but why would she wait for me, I didnt tell her I was coming, "Why?" I ask.

"Because your the best boyfriend on Earth so that means that you would come see me on my days off of work so that we can spend time together, unless you dont want to or your busy, I dont mind! I love you!" She rambles.

I smile and give her a kiss on the lips, which she happily returns. I smile against her lips. Soon the kiss started to get heated and I moved my tongue against her lower lip asking for permission. She opens her mouth and I let my tongue in, our tongues fighting for dominance, which I win, exploring her mouth. Soon we pull appart in need of oxygen. We press our foreheads together and smile at each other, breathing heavily.

"I love you too." I say seriously, so that she knows its true. I really hate it when guys tell theyre girlfriends that they love them and then go sleep with some other girl, love is supposed to be real, and is supposed to be said seriously.

She smiles and gets off the counter and walks to the stairs, turning around when she notices Im not following, I was too deep in thought, plus her butt looks really good when she walks, and I think she was swaying her hips a little more than usual; what a tease, "Is something wrong?" She asks.

I shake my head and walk up to her, grabbing her hand, and kissing her on the lips, once again, this kiss turning into a full-on make-out session. I pick her up, she wraps her arms around my waist and her arms around my neck. I go up the stairs and into the practice room, sitting down on the couch with her on my lap, still kissing.

"Ok, ok. Loverboy, I think we should breath for a while." Ally laughs, pulling away from the kiss breathing heavily.

I laugh and say, "We should watch a movie!"

Ally giggles and nods standing up and pulling me with her so that we could go pick out a movie, "Oooh, we should watch Rock of Ages!" Ally squeals jumping up and down with the movie in her outstretched hands.

I laugh, grabbing the movie, and putting it in the DVD player. We both sat down with Ally snuggled into my chest and one of my arms around her shoulder while the other plays with her hair.

During the movie we both sing along when the songs are playing, we kiss when the characters kiss, we laugh when the characters do something funny, and we snuggle when theres a cute or sad part.

When the movie is done Ally puts herself on my lap again and kisses me again, while humming "Juke Box Hero". I laugh and start humming too, which makes her giggle, "Drew and Sherrie are so cute!" She says looking at me dreamily.

"No cuter than us, though!" I say kissing her nose.

She giggles and nods cutely, "Did you know that Trish is in love with Dez?" Ally asks conversationally, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and clearly not noticing how shocking this new is to me.

"Oh my God, seriously? Thats awesome, cause Dez is totally in love with her too!" I say smiling, but she doesnt seem to be surprised.

"Oh, I know! Its super obvious, I mean normally if the only thing to people do is fight it means that they love each other. They only fight so that they could get some attention form the other. I mean havent you noticed, how after they fight they look happy, and they get all jumpy all of a sudden? I mean, I noticed it like a week after they started to fight. One night Trish came over to my house after almost all day of fighting with Dez and she just looked so happy it was weird, so I asked her what she had been doing all day and all she said was that she was fighting with Dez. She doesnt really know that I know that she likes him so dont say anything in front of them. I just wanted to tell you." She says, calmly playing with my shirt. She kisses me and once again it turns into another make-out session. Of course this isnt weird at all, cause we normally have like eight make-out sessions per day.

When we pull apart I just stare at her. She was on my lap, so ot seemed like she was hovering over me, and the light behind her made her seem like she had a halo, which she might as well have because she is the most amazing person ever, she was an angel in my eyes.

She pulls her head back to gather her hair into a messy bun. But while she does, I can see her perfect neck. She looked so sexy in that position, so I couldnt help kissing her neck, making a line of kisses leading to her lips, she moans which brings a smile to my face, and when i finally bring my lips to hers she giggles which makes me laugh a bit too.

I dont know how and why it happened but all of a sudden I had this sudden burst of love and blurted, "Will you move in with me?" It was totally reasonable. They were 20, they both werent ready to get married yet, their career was rocketing, they lived far apart, he lived alone, and either way, she spends much more time at his place then in her dads.

But I seemed to be the only one who wasnt surprised by the question that came out of my mouth, "What?" Ally asks wide eyed.

"I was wondering id you wanted to move in with me, I mean weve been dating for four years, we are 20, and you spend most time at my place then in your own, anyway." I say nervouly scratching the back of my neck.

Once she seems to process the fact that I want her to live in with me, she smiles and says, "Well, of course I would love to move in with you, dumbo!" She squeals and kisses me passionately.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Im sorry I havent been updating much! Its just that I write a million stores but i dont know how to end them so I just delete them. I have a bit of writers block, so suggestions are hugely appreciated, but just so you know, I dont do Raura stories, when I do its the same as the Austin and Ally ones, so I dont even bother, PLEASE DONT HATE ME! Please give me some suggestions! P.S. I DO NOT OWN ROCK OF AGES. But I do suggest you watch it! Its a really good movie.**


	7. Girl boy

(Ally) Am I pretty?  
(Austin) NO  
(Ally) Do u want to be with me forever?  
(Austin) NO  
(Ally) Do you like me?  
(Austin) NO  
(Ally) Would you cry if I walked away?  
(Austin) NO  
She heard enough and was hurt, she walked away. Tears ran down her face.  
Austin grabbed her arm:

(Austin) You are not pretty...You are beautiful  
(Austin) I don't want to be with you forever... I need to be with you forever.  
(Austin) I don't like you I Love You!  
(Austin) I wouldn't cry if you walked away... I would DIE!  
(Austin whispers) please stay with me...  
(Ally whispers) I will...


	8. The Porsche

"I'm tired, Austy!" Ally yawns resting her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Then why don't you go to bed, love?" He asks putting his arms around her.  
"I don't wanna leave you alone and I want to sit here with you!" She gives him a quick peck on the lips and leans into him again.  
"I can take you to your room and lie down with you and we can cuddle and snuggle until you fall asleep, if you want." He says planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
"And then what? Are you just going to leave? I don't want you to go out in the middle of the night! What if you can't see and you end up crashing into a house and dying taking your new Porsche with you? You promised me I could drive the Porsche tomorrow!" Ally exclaims dramatically.  
"I feel like you care about the Porsche more than you care about me." Austin pouts and pulls her closer to him.  
"No, Austin I care about you a hundred times more than I care about the Porsche but I've seen you more than I've seen the Porsche, you got it today and you promised that I could drive it tomorrow because today was movie night." She laughs at Austin's hurt expression, "I'm just kidding Austy! I love you with all my heart and there will never be anything that I will love more than you under any circumstances." She gives Austin a passionate kiss which Austin returns with all the love he can possibly give.  
"I love you, Als!"  
"I love you too, Aus!"  
Austin picks Ally up; she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He takes her to her room where he lies her down gently. She grabs his shirt and pulls him down towards her so that he would lie down next to her. They were both on their sides, facing each other. Ally had her hand rested against his chest and he had his hand rested on her waist his thumb making gentle circles meant to soothe her. She once again grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer draping one of her legs over his and wrapping her arm around his waist. He caresses her cheek as they both lean in to give each other a sweet and passionate goodnight kiss.  
"Goodnight, Als, I love you."  
"I love you too, with all my heart."  
Ally leans into Austin and rests her head on his chest hearing the soft thump thump of his heartbeat that always seemed to soothe her.

The next morning they both wake up tangled into each other. Ally smiles when she sees Austin smiling down at her with tired, droopy eyes.

"Hi," Ally greets, yawning.

"Hey, beautiful," Austin smiles leaning down to kiss her but Ally pushes him away and covers her mouth.

"I can't kiss you! I haven't washed my teeth, it would be embarrassing!" Ally explains seeing the hurt and confused expression on Austin's face.

"Oh, c'mon Ally! I just want one kiss and I'm too comfortable to let you go to the bathroom!" Austin whines moving Ally's hand from her mouth and leaning down again but Ally puts her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Well then you're gonna have to live with it because I am not going to let you give me a kiss without brushing my teeth first, it would be gross!"

"Ugh, you're such a tease, Ally!" Austin groans closing his eyes again.

Ally giggles and leans into him resting her head on his chest again. He sighs and plants a kiss on the top of her head wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her, gently, before letting go and getting up.

Ally pouts and says, "Who's the tease now, huh?"

"You said that you weren't going to give me a kiss till you brushed your teeth so I got up so we can go brush our teeth.

"Fine," Ally sighs sticking her arms out closing her eyes tiredly.

"What are you doing?" Austin asks staring down at Ally questioningly.

Ally sighs and opens her eyes, "I'm gesturing for you to pick me up and take me to the bathroom so that we can brush our teeth."

"Oh, ok," Austin chuckles picking Ally up bridal style. Ally wraps her arms around Austin's neck and gives him a peck on the cheek before resting her head on the crook of his neck.

When Austin reaches the bathroom he puts Ally on her feet and grabs the toothbrush that he leaves in her bathroom for when he stays over. They both wash their teeth.

"Can we make out now?" Austin asks, hopefully, once they both finish brushing their teeth.

"Ally chuckles and smirks, "I thought you just wanted a kiss,"

"I never want just a kiss with you," Austin smirks pulling Ally by the waist.

She giggles and he smiles leaning down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck and sits on the bathroom counter, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smiles against her lips and bites down onto her lower one. She giggles playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Once they break the kiss, they rest their foreheads against each other smiling.

"Oh my God! I almost forgot! The Porsche, I get to drive it today!" Ally exclaims letting go of Austin and getting off the counter.

"There you go again!" Austin chuckles, walking out of the room.

Ally runs around her room trying to find a sexy outfit. Then, she runs to the bathroom and tries to make her hair look sexy. She puts on some makeup putting plenty of eyeliner, making her eyes pop out.

She runs downstairs with her glasses in hand and goes into the living room were Austin is waiting for her.

"Well, do I look sexy enough to drive a Porsche?" Ally asks smiling at Austin who has his mouth and eyes wide open.

Austin smirks and walks towards her, grabbing her by the waist, "Too sexy, I don't think I want anyone to look at you in that except me," He leans down and kisses her pulling her against him.

"Oh c'mon, lover boy! I have a Porsche to drive!" Ally giggles and runs out the door towards the Porsche.

"I can't believe she really wants to ride that Porsche more than her own boyfriend!" Austin chuckles.


	9. The Girl That Loves You Most

Team Austin was having a meeting, but not a normal team Austin meeting like in the old times when Austin didn't have a recording company yet, this one had publishers, songwriters that were going to help Ally with the songs, and Jimmy Starr the owner of the record label that hired Team Austin. Though the weird thing was that everyone was talking except for Austin and Ally; everyone had something to add to Austin's career except Austin and Ally. So Austin got a pen and notepad that was lying around the meeting table and scribbled something down, throwing it at his beautiful girlfriend, Ally, that was sitting on the other side of the table, observing her recently manicured nails. It landed right on her forehead, which caused her to raise her head so fast it surprised both of them that she didn't get whiplash. She glared playfully at him and he returned with a charming smile which made her grin. She picked up the paper, which was currently rested on her lap, and opened it smiling at the messy content within it.

_Hey beautiful, I wish I could go up to you and kiss you senseless without having Jimmy get mad at me._

_XOXOXO_

–_Your sexy boyfriend, Austin_

Ally smiled and quickly snatched a pen that was lying on the table to write a response to Austin's sweet message.

She quickly looked around the table, making sure no one was paying attention, before throwing the paper at Austin that was happy to see it land right in front of him. He quickly opened the paper and read the message smiling to himself.

_Hey handsome, I wish so too but it's only about 10 minutes till you'll be able to, so don't worry._

_XOXOXO_

_-The girl that loves you most, Ally._

Austin looks up from the paper to send Ally a fond smile. She grins and blows him a kiss; he acts all cheesy and pretends to grab the kiss putting it on his lips, that makes Ally giggle.

_Aww, are you really the girl that loves me most? That's cute. But what about my mom? She gave birth to me._

_XOXOXO_

_-Your sexy boyfriend, Austin_

_Oh, please, if we were actually talking I'd be scoffing. Sure, she may have given birth to you, but I gave you my heart and you gave me yours, nothing beats that. Not even birth. So yeah, I win!_

_XOXOXO_

_-The girl that loves you most, Ally._

When Austin read this, he just couldn't help it. He sat up suddenly, earning weird stares from the other people in the meeting room, he walked over to Ally and made her stand up, grinning wildly. She gives him a confused smile, and he leans down to capture her perfect lips with hers.

When he pulls away, everybody is looking at them with their arms crossed across their chests and shaking their heads. Ally giggles and sits back down while Austin gives everyone the middle finger and screams, "SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND, THE GIRL THAT LOVES ME MOST, THE PERSON I GAVE MY HEART TO, AND THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME HER HEART, SO EXCUSE ME FOR KISSING HER."

Everybody looks shocked, but after a couple of minutes of processing what he said, they all proceed to clap, and Austin gives Ally another sweet kiss.


	10. I Can Fight My Own Battles

"Hey, Trish! Where's Ally?" Austin asks, walking into Sonic Boom to see his girlfriend, but instead finding Trish in her place.

"Um… I don't think it's a good idea to cross paths with her when she's in this mood." Trish says nervously.

"Huh? She's my girlfriend I've seen her when she's sad, happy, depressed. I should be able to handle her in whatever mood she's in now.

"Uh… um… Have you ever seen her when she's mad?" Trish asks, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Ally? Mad? Ha… You're kidding right?" Austin says, laughing disbelievingly.

Trish turns into her normal self and stares Austin down, making him squirm, "Do I look like I'm kidding? Ally's upstairs practically crying with rage."

"Well what happened to get her so mad?" He asks.

"I actually don't know. We spent the day together and I didn't really see anyone do anything bad to her, but this girl stopped her to talk in private. She seemed perfectly fine at first, but then she just totally snapped. I didn't even realize at first but then she went home and started cursing under her breath, she was so mad she was crying. I think it was just a bad memory that got her so sour."

Suddenly they her the door burst open upstairs and Ally coming down looking perfectly fine.

"See Trish? She looks good to me!" He whispers.

"I don't know," Trish says, unsure. The watch how Ally goes to the counter, grabs her book, and starts writing in it.

Austin walks towards her and puts his arms around her waist from behind. Ally acts like he isn't there and keeps on writing in her book. He knows better than to look at what she's writing so he whispers in her ear, "Hey beautiful! How's your day been?"

"Crap," Ally snaps taking his arms off he waist and walking to the seating area in the corner of the store.

"See? I told you!" Trish whispers to Austin.

"I don't appreciate you guys talking about me and thinking I don't know you are!" Ally calls from where she's seated.

"I'm sorry babe, but Trish told me that you're in a bad mood and I just wanna know why." Austin says walking over to Ally, kneeling in front of her with his hands on her knees.

"Look, Austin, I appreciate you caring about me, but I'm not four, I can take care of myself."

"I know but-" Ally cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"No Austin! I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking I can't take care of myself! I can, I don't need anyone fighting my fights! I can handle myself; I'm not a baby that needs a thumb to suck on and somebody to change their diaper. If people would let me, I can be independent!" Ally practically yells at him. Austin stares at her, shocked, and when Ally stands up and walks out of the store, he runs after her.

"No, Ally! You've got it all wrong!" He says grabbing her hand before she could walk any further.

"What do I have wrong, Austin, what?" Ally spats at him.

"Everything, Ally, Everything! People don't think that you can't do anything for yourself; they just don't want you to get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt! I know you can do things by yourself, but you don't deserve to, you deserve to have somebody do everything for you, cause these pretty little hands shouldn't be doing anything but playing with my hair, and this pretty little face shouldn't be doing anything but squishing itself to mine kissing me." Austin pulls her closer and presses his forehead against hers.

Ally sighs and looks down, "Geez, I'm sorry. I'm acting like a total bitch. Yeah, I know that you think I can do things, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, I didn't mean to. I love you!" Ally apologizes.

"I love you too Als, and it's normal to feel this way, don't worry." Austin cups Ally's face in between his hands, and kisses her, as she wraps her arms around his neck and places her hands in his hair.

"I love you so much; please never leave me, even when I'm being a total bitch!" Ally says cupping his face in her hands and caressing his lips with her thumbs.

"Of course I will never leave you! I love you so much I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to. There's no one in this world that I love more than you!"

**AN: I'm sorry my stories don't have a lot of meaning anymore, I just watch movies or tv shows and see scenes I like and end up writing an Austin and Ally one shot about it. I've said this before but I have like a million stories written but most of them aren't finished yet cause I have absolutely no idea how to end them. Please review and tell me what you think, and I wouldn't mind some suggestions either, so please give me a plot and I'll try to write a story around it. Thanx! :D XD**


	11. I'm Gonna be a Daddy!

**AN: Thanx to MercyAndLove for giving me the awesome idea for this story! Hope you like it! Please review! :D XD**

Ally paced her small apartment she shared with her husband, rubbing her hands against each other and breathing deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She just found out she's pregnant, with Austin's child of course, she was so happy she was finally gonna become a mom, but she was freaking out. Austin's career is still just going off, and what if he doesn't want a child, what if he isn't ready? Would she have to leave him? Would he leave her? Abortion wasn't an option, of course. She's always wanted to be a mother and she wouldn't miss the opportunity just because her husband isn't ready. But the thought of having to leave him or of him leaving her freaked her out and made her wanna cry.

'_Ok Ally, calm down, you're going to be fine! Austin would never leave you he wants a baby just as much as you do!' _Ally thought, trying to reassure herself.

Austin was out getting some dinner; Ally had asked him to so that she could have more time preparing to tell him she's pregnant. She was ready, she wanted to tell him, she didn't think he wasn't going to be happy about the idea of having a child, but the possibility that he might walk out on her made tingles go up and down her spine, and her hands sweat.

Ally could hear Austin jingling with the keys outside the door, so before he started cursing his keys cause they wouldn't open the door, (He's always been bad with keys) Ally runs to the door and opens it.

"Hey, babe! Got some Chinese food, since you love it!" Austin says walking in through the door.

You see, many of the disadvantages of pregnancy is that what you once thought is delicious and smells heavenly, doesn't anymore and it makes you want to puke, which is exactly what is happening to Ally at the moment. As soon as Ally smelled the Chinese food she immediately groaned out, "Oh, God!" She covered her mouth, running to the trash can, picking it up and burying her head inside of it, puking madly.

As soon as Ally started running to the trash can covering her mouth, Austin knew she was going to be sick, so he rushed toward her and grabbed her hair, making sure to not het puke in it.

When Ally finally stopped puking, she immediately grabbed the Chinese food and held it at arms distance saying, "Take this to the table please, I need to talk to you in the living room."

Austin nods and grabs the Chinese food, as Ally rushes towards the bathroom and brushes her teeth, twice, getting the scent and taste of vomit out of her mouth. When Austin puts the food on the dining table, he goes to the living room, and sits on one of the sofas waiting, worriedly, for his wife. Ally walks into the living room and sits down next to Austin, putting her hands on her lap. She turns to face Austin, who is looking at her confusedly. She grabs his hands and puts them in her lap rubbing her thumbs against the back of them.

"You don't want a divorce or anything like that, do you?" Austin asks worriedly.

Ally giggles and shakes her head, making Austin sigh in relief, "No, Austin, I love you, I don't want to leave you, but I have to tell you something. You know how we, you know, _did_ it, a week ago?" Ally asks, Austin nods and motions for her to go on. "Well, we didn't use protection, and today I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Baby, I'm pregnant." Austin smiles and envelopes Ally in a hug.

"Oh my God! Seriously? I'm gonna be a dad? I can't believe this is happening! Wait, when did you get the pregnancy test and why didn't you tell me?" Austin sits down straight and grabs Ally's hands.

"Well you didn't give me time, you left at six A.M. this morning. I was supposed to have my period three days ago, and I didn't, and this morning I was feeling really queasy, and then I remembered a week ago, how we, you know, so I went to the pharmacy and bought a test as soon as possible and took it. At first I was so happy and then I got so worried that you didn't want the baby, and that you might leave me, cause abortion just isn't an option. And I love you too much to let you go."

"No, of course not, I want to have this baby, and I'm so glad!" Austin gets up and picks Ally up wrapping her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Austin presses his forehead against hers and smiles. "Hey, Austy?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, love?"

"Do you think I could eat something that isn't Chinese food, and if you eat it can you eat it another room?" Ally asks, sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure, but why?" Austin asks

"'Cause it smells like crap!"

"I thought you loved Chinese food!"

"I do, but not right now!"

"Yeah, pregnancy has its disadvantages."

"Too many!" Ally leans in to capture his lips in another searing kiss.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy!" Austin exclaims, jumping up and down and doing a happy dance, as he watches the love of his life, with the other love of his life inside of her stomach, giggle happily.


	12. Make Me Feel Better

Austin ran into sonic boom, fake crying, trying to find his girlfriend to make him feel better.

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed, running up to Ally.

"Hey babe! What's wrong?" She giggles once she sees him fake cry.

"I fell on my face in the toy store. I ran here as soon as possible so that you could make me feel better!" He says, hugging her tightly.

Ally pulls away from the hug and puts her hands in his hair, gently fisting his hair in his hands, but not hard enough to hurt him. He loves when she does that. She presses herself against him, his arms snaking their way around her waist. She gets on her tippy toes and presses a kiss to his forehead, his eyes fluttering shut. This has happened before, in one way or another, his face gets hurt a lot and every time it does, Ally kisses his pain away. It's a regular thing.

As she plants sweet kisses all around his face, he draws little circles with his thumbs on her waist. He opens his eyes when she stops kissing him, still not detaching herself from him. She smiles that beautiful smile that makes his heart flutter and he leans in to capture her lips in a searing, beautiful, passionate, and sweet kiss.

When they break the kiss, Ally removes one of her hands from his hair and places it gently on his cheek, caressing it with her little thumb. They both smile and give each other a quick peck on the lips before Ally detaches herself from him and gets behind the counter, putting her elbows on it, and placing her head on her hands, smiling cutely at Austin. He mimics the position and smiles at her.

"Whatya doin?" Ally asks, cutely.

Austin chuckles and says, "Just admiring my beautiful girlfriend that I can't live without."

Ally blushes and slaps Austin's arm playfully, "You, silly boy, you!"

Austin chuckles and kisses her passionately.

**AN: Sorry for the crappy ending, didn't know how to end it. Ok guys I'm a horrible updater, I never update my stories and I'm so sorry! I have like five stories that I havent updated in weeks maybe months and I'm so mad at myself! But I promise I'll update! Please go check my other stories out and review! They motivate me to update! Thanx to everyone that doesn't hate me for not updating much! I swear I'm gonna start again!**


	13. I Love You Not Her

Ally had, stupidly, agreed to help Austin on his practice date with Kira. Seriously how stupid could she get?! Isn't it enough that she has to act happy about the fact that the guy she likes is in love with someone else? Did she really have to agree on helping him with a stupid practice date? At the end of the stupid fake date, he's gonna be ready for his stupid date and she's gonna be even more in love with him, so yeah, there is no way this could possibly end in her favor.

Ally was sitting in the practice room waiting for Austin to get there so that they could have their fake date. As she waited, she contemplated her stupidity. She totally regretted saying yes to him, but everyone knows that Ally Dawson does not say no, especially to Austin Moon. It just doesn't work that way.

"Hey Als, thanks again for agreeing to this!" Austin says as he walks into the practice room.

Ally sits up, letting out a polite, "No problem Austin!" instead of what she actually wanted to say, which was, "Yeah, don't thank me, 'cause if I weren't so stupid and cowardly I wouldn't be helping you with your stupid date, I would be kissing you senseless and begging you not to leave!"

Austin smiles at her as she stands up walking to the little blanket on the other side of the practice room and, sits down with her legs crossed. She smiles up at his grinning features as he chuckles at her cuteness. He sits down next to her and looks at her expectantly.

"Ok, so your both sitting on the picnic blanket, staring into each other's eyes, under the twinkling stars," Ally says, setting the mood. They both go by what she's saying, staring into each other's eyes, "her eyes sparkle in the moon light, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle," She continues, pretending to make her eyes sparkle like in the story she's telling.

"Then I scoot closer to her, wrapping my arm around her, like this," Austin adds, wrapping his arm around Ally's shoulders.

"And she nuzzles into you," Ally smiles, cuddling into Austin's side, "And it'll all be,"

"_Perfect_" They say in unison, separating themselves.

As they stare into each other's eyes, Ally can't help but want to stay like this forever, and, really, she couldn't believe it when Austin rested her hand on her cheeks, tangling his fingers in her hair as he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. Ally leans up a bit to cup Austin's face in her hands and he smiles as he leans down a bit to wrap his unoccupied arm around her waist. As they both leaned in, their eyes fluttering closed; they pull each other closer, needing more contact with the other. Their lips meet, in a wonderful kiss that livened up all of their emotions and senses. The fireworks they always watch together during the Fourth of July were nothing compared to the ones in their hearts as they continue to kiss. Ally somehow ends up on Austin's lap, and Ally is grateful she was sitting down, 'cause she was pretty sure that her legs would give out if she were standing up.

As they break the kiss, their foreheads press against each others as Ally rubs Austin's cheeks with her thumbs and Austin puts her hands on each side of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw line.

And suddenly realization striked. This was a practice date, what could make her think that that kiss was real? She had absolutely no reason to believe it was, and it tore her apart. This wasn't real! He had a date with a beautiful girl that, now that she didn't have bad breath anymore, was absolutely flawless!

She could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces as she said, "You have to go, Austin. You have a date to get to and you're ready for it."

"No wait, Ally!" Austin protested as Ally stood up and backed away from Austin.

"Bye, Austin, good luck!" She smiled sadly, before running out of the practice room and out of sonic boom, tears falling out of her eyes like waterfalls. How could she be so stupid?! How could she believe that it was real? That he actually liked her? That's insanity! He likes Kira, not her!

Ally ran to her house and fumbled with the lock on her home's door, she finally got it opened. She walked in and closed the door, before leaning against it and dropping to the floor, sobbing, all her tears fell onto her clothes, causing little stains, but she didn't care. She had been stupid enough to kiss her crush at a practice date for him! It wasn't real!

She got up and went to her room, falling onto her bed and burying her head in her pillow, her tears ruining the fabric. She didn't have any more energy to keep on sobbing, so she turned around, facing the ceiling, and let the tears run down her cheeks, silently.

A couple of minutes later, she could faintly hear the sound of someone knocking on the door, behind her heavy breathing. She got up wiping the tears from her face, and walked downstairs, opening the door, shocked to find a panting Austin with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Austin? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kira?" Ally questions, trying to fight back the sobs that are threatening to spill out.

Austin, instead of answering her, stands up straight and takes a step forward, before cupping her face in between his hands and kissing her passionately.

"Why did you run out so quick?! You barely gave me time to stop you?" He managed to breath out as he places his hands on my cheeks, wiping away some of the stray tears left on them.

"Why would you want to stop me? You have Kira waiting for you to join her on your romantic date!" Ally says ruefully, as she tries to look at anything but his mesmerizing eyes.

"No, Ally! I want you to be the one waiting for me not her!" Austin exclaims, and, before Ally had the chance to think of something to say, kisses her.

Ally, once she finally realized that he was in fact kissing her, closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. Austin wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Their chests press against each others as Austin walks a bit further into the house, holding onto Ally so she doesn't fall. He closes the door with his foot, and Ally breaks the kiss.

"Wait, Austin, what about Kira?" Ally asks.

"I love you not her! I had to find a way to get you out of my head, but after that kiss, I just couldn't! There's absolutely no way in hell that that kiss could've been fake! Ally, I love you!" Austin says.

"I love you too," Ally whispers, as they stare into each other's eyes.

Austin leans down and captures her lips in another searing kiss. Thank goodness he hadn't asked Kira out, and had asked Ally to help him on a practice date.

**AN: Hey guys! This is actually the only oneshot in this whole collection that isn't about them actually being a couple, and I'm sorry if it disappointed you, I just really wanted to write this! So please review and tell me what you think! Love you! :D XD 3**


End file.
